Just A Dream
by dakota1013
Summary: Follows my other story "I'm Coming Back For Us".  What might have happened if Morgan wasn't quite fast enough in "Supply & Demand". Don't worry there is a happy ending.


**Summary: **Follows my other story "I'm Coming Back For Us". What might have happened if Morgan wasn't quite fast enough in "_Supply & Demand"._

**Author's Note: **I know. This has all been done before and done way better than my attempt here but my muse just wouldn't go away and let me finish the other story I'm working on until I wrote this one.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Criminal Minds but that role is still held by CBS. I own nothing, but the crazy idea for the story!

* * *

><p>The blasted phone ringing brings Jennifer Jareau back to the present and away from her thoughts of returning to the BAU. She quickly gets up from her couch but it takes her a few rings before she can track it down in the kitchen. It's after 10pm so the person calling better have a good reason. Garcia. She must be calling to setup the next girl's night out for the two of them.<p>

"Hi Pen," JJ said.

"JJ...," Penelope choked out. At just the sound of her nickname, Jen is on high alert. From the sound of Penelope's voice JJ can tell that she has been crying.

In a rush, JJ asks "Garcia, what's wrong?"

It takes a few seconds but finally Garcia starts to rapidly try to explain. "Honey. The team was in the process of making an arrest and the unsub was lucky and got off a shot."

As Pen's voice catches, JJ whispers, "Who was shot?"

JJ's words don't penetrate Garcia's thoughts yet as she continues to explain. "They are rushing him to George Washington but I don't have any other updates yet".

With more force than she means to, JJ shouts at Garcia. "Who was shot? Hotch? Morgan?" But JJ can't bring herself to voice his name but her thoughts are repeating over and over again. Please don't let it be Dave.

"Sweetheart. Dave was shot in the chest. Morgan says they got the unsub and they are rushing Rossi to George Washington as we speak." At the mention of Dave, JJ's knees buckle and she drops to the cold, hard kitchen floor. She barley makes out the rest of what Penelope says over the rushing in her ears.

JJ continues to kneel on the floor for several seconds before she can pull her self together. As she wipes away the tears that are silently falling, she stands and quickly says, "Garcia, I got to go. I'll meet the team at the hospital. If you hear anything, call me right away."

"Ok JJ. Please drive safe," Garcia replied.

JJ moves from the kitchen into the living room where she quickly locates her keys and flies out the door. A quick thank you is sent to God for Henry being with his grandparents right now so JJ doesn't need to worry about bundling him up and take him out in the middle of the night. As JJ climbs into her car and drives to the hospital in the dark of night, a million things are running through her mind. Her first thought goes back to just a few days ago when they were talking about her coming back to the unit as a profiler. Next came the number of times they met for coffee since she left the BAU. They had been growing closer in the months since she left. In the quite of her car, Jen was fully able to admit she was in love with Dave. Jen sent up several prayers that he would be ok so that she could throttle him himself for making her worrying so much but then finally tell him that she loved him and wanted to be a part of his life.

The drive to the hospital was relatively short given the number of speed records that were broken and a few red lights that were ran. JJ jumps out of her almost before it's even come to full stop. She quickly runs into the ER and heads straight to the nurse's desk. Before the nurse can even fully look up, JJ is pushing for information. "I'm looking for FBI Agent David Rossi. He was brought in for a gunshot wound."

While it's been a busy night at the ER, everyone on the floor knew about the FBI agent who was fighting for his life. The nurse takes in the frantic look in JJ's eyes and gently says "I can only give out updates to family. Are you related to Mr. Rossi?"

Any other time and JJ may have been able to lie her way through that question but her brain short circuits and she stutters out, "Ahhh. No."

"Then I'm truly sorry but I can't help you," the nurse replies.

JJ quickly adds, "But I'm a team member of his. Please!"

"Ma'am I can't help you but I believe some of your other teammates are already here. They are in the waiting area down the hall and to your right."

"Thank you." The words aren't even out of her mouth before JJ is running further down the corridor. As she turns the corner, she see the team is already there. She can see Hotch talking to a Doctor while the rest of the team looks to be in various stages of shock sitting in the waiting area.

As the image of her former teammates starts to set in, her mind starts chanting 'No...He's fine right. He's fine!'

As Hotch turns around, he spots JJ coming to join the team. "JJ." Hotch's voice breaks and he is unable to continue. All he can do is shake his head as he walks toward JJ.

JJ utters, "No! Hotch, tell me he's ok!" Hotch just shakes his head again as he battles to control the tears that are running down his face.

Now JJ is shaking her head and pleading, "Hotch, come on this Rossi!"

Hotch reaches out for JJ and lays his hands on her shoulders, "JJ. He's gone. They couldn't stop the bleeding."

JJ finally finds her voice and screams, "No! No! No! He can't be gone. I just talked to him. Dave!" And then JJ's world goes black.

* * *

><p>"Dave!" JJ's scream wakes Dave up immediately. He quickly moves to take JJ into his arms as he realizes she's in the throes of a nightmare.<p>

Dave shakes JJ while he starts taking to her in the hopes of waking her up. "Jen! Wake up honey! Bela, come on wake up!"

His actions and voice finally bring JJ out of the dream and she whispers "Dave".

"Yeah honey. I got you. It's ok. It was just a dream." Dave is looking directly in her eyes and he easily recognizes the fear that is still coursing through her body and mind.

"Oh my god. It was so real," JJ whispers as she threads her arms around Dave's neck and holds on for dear life.

Dave gently asks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!," Jen replies and pulls Dave tighter against her.

Dave rolls on his back and pulls JJ with him so that her nude body rests entirely against his. He hopes the contact will help to push away whatever demons were chasing her in her dreams. They lay there for several minutes with Dave reigning kisses down on her head, his arms sliding along her back and whispered words of love filling in her ears. Finally JJ stops shaking and her breathing is taking on a more regular flow.

"Honey. It might help if you tell me what the dream was about," Dave gently prodded.

She nods her head and starts talking, "I dreamt that Pen called me like she did earlier tonight but this time the unsub was able to shoot you before Morgan killed her this time."

"Bella, I'm fine," Dave grounded out.

Jen moves her body so that she can look directly into his handsome face. Jen continues, "I know that now that I'm awake but it was so real. When I finally made it to the hospital, Hotch told me that you didn't make it and I'll I could think of was that you died without me ever telling you that I loved you."

A few tears leak out of the sides of JJ eyes but Dave quickly uses his thumb to wipe the away and he leans up to place a lingering kiss on JJ's lips.

"But that didn't happen. Morgan was fast enough and the unsub never got a shot off," Dave said.

"I know but what about next time?"

"Cara. You can't think about the what ifs. Anything is possible. I could have died of a gunshot wound today or I could choke on a piece of garlic bread next year. There are no guarantees except for the fact that I love you and Henry and I will do everything in my power to come home to both of you every day from now on," Dave vowed as he placed a kiss on her sweet lips to seal the deal.

As they broke apart, Jen breathed against his lips, "And I love you too and will do everything in my power to come home safe to you too."

Dave pulls Jen back down to him and covers her lips for a searing kiss. Dave decides its time to make sure the demons that haunted Jen's dreams are gone for good. He deepens the kiss and uses his strong hands on her ass to grind her against him. A throaty groan is ripped from Jen as her fingers dig into his skin at the base of his neck. Dave jerks at the sensation and rolls them over so that he is on top.

Dave pulls back from her drugging kisses to lavish kisses down her neck and on to her chest, which only causes Jen's desire to continue to mount. Dave eventually reaches one of her nipples and takes it between his teeth to suckle on. He hears a low moan from Jen, which only spurs him on more. JJ is so turned on that her sweet nectar is easily flowing down the insides of her legs.

Dave moves a hand down to Jen's core and slowly moves his finger along her clit. "Baby you are so wet," he rasps. He carefully moves a little lower and inserts a finger into her core. "Ahhh...you are burning up too."

JJ arches under Dave and moans, "Dave, I need more!,"

"What do you need? Tell me," Dave demands.

"Anything. Everything." Jen hoarsely whispers.

Dave's voice is so deep as he grounds out, "Maybe you need this?" And with that a second finger joins the first.

"Yes! I need more!," JJ moaned.

As Dave continues to stroke Jen, he leaves open mouth kisses along her torso. As he gets closer and closer to his goal, Jen rides his fingers faster and faster. "Dave, please!"

Dave stops kissing her body and looks up to see her flushed face. "Oh Bella! I promise you will get everything you need." And with those words, he tongued her clit and then sucks it in his mouth.

"Oh god! Oh fuck!" Jen screams as her body convulses and then explodes into a million pieces. JJ continues to rock against Dave looking for more. Dave continues to pump his fingers inside JJ but he moves back up her body.

"Dave, please. I need you. I feel so empty. Please make the ache go away." Jen slides one of her hands between the two of them and cups him intimately to drive home her point. However her hand has a mind of it's own and wraps it's self around Dave's shaft and begins a steady pumping action.

"Oh Bella!," Dave moans.

Jen uses her other hand to reach for a condom out of the nightstand as she continues to stroke Dave. She quickly lets him go to rip open the package and then she's reaching for him again and slowly rolling the protection down his shaft. Jen guides Dave to her center and runs the tip of his member threw her wet lips before positioning at the entrance of her core. "Now David," Jen demands.

"Yes, cara mia!" With those words, Dave surges forward and once again joins their two bodies together. Soft gasps and moans fill the bedroom as they both desperately move to reach the same goal. Dave leans down and takes Jen's mouth in a passionate kiss filled with lips, tongues and teeth.

"Dave! Deeper! Harder!….Oh god!"

Dave doubles his efforts as he feels the first small flutters of Jen's walls contracting around him. He is trying to hang on and make it as good for her as possible Dave adjusts her legs to allow for deeper penetration, which is rewarded with a very throaty groan. As he picks up the speed, he also uses one of his fingers to tease her clit. With two more deep thrusts Jen cries, I'm cumming!" Her walls constrict around Dave's raging cock and all of a sudden he is rushing to completion as well.

"Oh fuck, Jen!" Dave explodes and barely manages to catch himself on his arms and legs before he collapses on to her. For a brief few minutes, Dave has his head resting in the curve of Jen's neck simply breathing in her essence.

All too soon Dave is rolling to his side, which causes both to moan as he slips from Jen's body. Dave disposes of the condom and then gathers Jen to his side and pulls a sheet up from the bottom of the bed to cover them.

"God I love you. You are incredible!" Dave breaths out.

"Not so bad yourself either!" Jen hides her cheeky smile in Dave's chest as she speaks those words. She just couldn't help to tease him.

"Hey!" Dave says as he lightly pinches JJ on the ass.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jen replies.

"That was for picking on the guy who just rocked your world." he laughs.

"Yes, you did which is another reason I love you" she giggles. Jen leans up and places a sweet kiss on Dave's lips. As she pulls back, she questions, "Any chance you think we can play hooky from work and stay in bed all day?"

Dave tucks a lock of hair behind JJ's ear and adds, "Hmmm. That is a wonderful idea. I'll call Hotch a little bit later and tell him I'm interviewing a potential new profiler for the team today and I won't be making it into the office. Do you think you can get away?"

"I think I can make something up...maybe a consult with another agency that will keep me out of the office all day. I'll think of something". JJ responds as she lays her head down on his chest and snuggles in as close as she can.

Dave tightens his arms around JJ making sure she can feel how much he wants her close to him as well. "Sounds like a plan. We've got a little time before everyone is in the office so how about we take a little nap before we call in."

"I like the sound of that." JJ quietly responds as sleep starts to claim her once again.

"Good. Sweet dreams, Bella." Dave whispers as he places one last kiss to her head and lets himself drift off as well.

Finis


End file.
